Jealousy
by HappyStab
Summary: Yuri finds out about Rita's feelings but doesn't know how to deal with them.
1. Jealousy

**Ok, I tried to be more serious in this one, since my last story was more comical than romantic and I was looking for a balance. GOSH it was really hard to put aside all the jokes that came to my mind, but it was the only why I could keep them in character. Also because Yuri has been suffering in all the past stories, sorry Yuri! I love you! xD (I have a twisted way of loving, like ZAGI!)**

**By the way this story will have a second part. What else…?**

**I don't own Tales of Vesperia.**

* * *

><p>Not even Rita could understand what was going on, it felt strange to her, she would most of the time worry about Estelle because: 'she is my best friend'she thought.<p>

'But then why I'm so mean with her? Just like when I first met her.' Rita had been willing to protect her best friend and she still felt like that, but lately she had been hostile and moody around Estelle. Rita knew it wasn't Estelle's fault it was _his_ fault.

"Stupid girly-looking jerk." She mumbled to herself. Rita thought her rudeness toward Estelle meant her period was coming. But after checking her small booklet were she wrote the date that's she last…well, had her period… it didn't make any sense, there had to be four or three weeks more for _tha_t to happen.

She didn't have to think much to understand _who_ the problem was, after all she was the genius mage, the GENIUS F*CKING MAGE! Actually it did take her time, her specialty was blastia after all, not love or kindness, that was Estelle's fine point. And that was starting to bother Rita, especially when it had something to do with _asshole#2_.

Without even realizing it, she had developed new feelings towards _asshole #2_. Asshole #1 was Raven obviously…duh. Asshole#2 was Yuri, Yuri Lowell, gosh she hated his hippy hair and hippy personality (A person who opposes and rejects many of the conventional standards and customs of society, especially one who advocates extreme liberalism in sociopolitical attitudes and lifestyles.), yes I just gave you the definition of hippy, Yuri = hippy.

Rita sat on the floor, she was surrounded by a pile of books; she had to move with Estelle since she didn't have where to go thanks to that sissy, Duke. Estelle had decided to move to Halure after their journey had ended and she begged to Rita to stay with her and so, she did.

It was after a few months later that the problem started, maybe the feelings where always there but they started to flourish in one of Yuri's visits. He said he wanted to see them both but she knew oh, she knew he only came for Estelle.

Yuri would visit them two or three times in a month, Estelle would always jump to his arms and Rita would just pretend to ignore him while scribbling on her booklet, taking notes and stuff about her latest research.

That day, the day her world turned upside down, when she started to notice how his not-funny jokes (at least not funny to her) had started to make her giggle. How the wind playing with his hair had stopped been gravity vs. nature and had turned into something mesmerizing. How his annoying confidence and security had turned into her ideal man's personality.

These important facts had converted into jealousy, whenever Estelle commented something about how beautiful the day was or how lovely the town looked today, Rita would come with one of her unromantic comments, just as she had been before when she first met her, but this would only happen when Yuri was around.

And neither Yuri nor Estelle had ignored Rita's sudden change with her…

* * *

><p>Yuri knew curiosity killed the cat and that if this involved Rita, he could actually end like that unlucky cat. But he had to know what was going on; Estelle was worried about Rita and her sudden hostility towards her. He didn't like it at all; he thought they had already gone over that process a long time ago.<p>

"I know something is bothering her…" She said with a worried look. "I have some theories…I have also notice it just happens when you are around..."

"Maybe she thinks I'm going to steal her best friend." He scoffed. Estelle rolled her eyes, so he really didn't understood female psychology after all. Estelle had to give him a little bit of credit for almost getting that right. Maybe he needed a hint, maybe that way he would understand.

Estelle had asked Rita to buy some stuff at the shop, that way she would have opportunity to talk with Yuri about the subject. Estelle took Rita's booklet. Which was resting over a pile of books, Estelle had made her own investigation and had found that the booklet Rita scribbled in, wasn't exactly filled with what Rita would actually write for her researches. Estelle placed the booklet in Yuri's hand.

"Rita writes on this booklet only when you visit us." Yuri blinked a couple of times before sitting at the windowsill, opening the booklet in a random page.

Yuri raised an eye brow and read out loud, "PMS: February 23, 20-"Estelle quickly snatched the booklet, her face tinted with a scarlet tone, Yuri grinned.

"N-Not that!" Estelle hissed looking for a certain page and then giving the booklet back to Yuri.

Yuri rubbed his neck nonchalantly before reading out lout loud, "I have abruptly decided to change the topic of my research, I will dedicate my whole attention whenever _the subject _is around. " Yuri straightened his posture before continuing.

"I have been studying him for a while now; I'm trying to figure out_ his_ common sense, he probably mustn't have one… it reminds me the first time I saw him. He claimed I had stolen the Aque…Blastia…" Yuri stopped reading and looked at Estelle with a blank expression, Estelle gestured him to continue.

"…of the Lower Quarter. Back then I thought he was criminal…a jerk, idiot, and stupid, egocentric, girly… "Yuri interrupted himself, "Ok, you've got the picture…" He sighed looking at Estelle, who just giggled.

And Yuri continued, "That's what I used to think, but now that I look back at the memory, I see a young man with courage and with his own sense of justice, a person that gave up on his own peace of mind to save strangers."

Yuri looked at the page silently, Estelle was curious about what could he be thinking now? Maybe about the last part, Rita was talking about Ragou and Cumore and how he saved people he didn't even know, killing them both. Everyone knew the death of those people would bring tranquility to many families.

After a few more seconds, Yuri frowned and ran a few pages. "This is his third visit since I started my research, he was talking with Estelle a while ago, I'm happy when she is happy but unfortunately this new feelings have changed me, it's sad. I pretend to ignore him so I can observe him without disturbances; right now he is talking to Repede, the pooch just whines or barks. If Yuri only knew, Repede and him are not so different maybe the only difference between them is that one sleeps on a bed and the other one on the floor, though I can imagine those two switching places from time to time."

"Jeez, thanks Rita." Yuri sighed. He wasn't expecting to get a real answer.

"What are YOU thanking me for?" It was Rita with the shopping bags, a suspicious look on her face, fortunately Estelle was blocking some of her vision and Yuri was able to hide the booklet inside his tunic just in time.

Yuri jumped to his feet without any sign of distress, which wasn't Estelle's case. "For bringing the ingredients of course!" He smirked, snatching the bags from her hands.

"Huh?" Rita looked at Estelle and she answered, "Yuri is going to make croquettes."

Yuri could have sworn Rita's eyes were sparkling with happiness as he took the ingredients out the bags.

* * *

><p>Both girls looked happy when they finished, "Ahhh eating Yuri's croquettes bring a lot of memories. Don't you think Rita?" Estelle's eyes sparked with the memories of their journey.<p>

"Good memories? We almost die out there, every time I thought we had finally got some peace, something else had to happen." She complained standing up from her chair to go back to her "research".

Estelle bowed her head sadly; this was starting to tick off Yuri. Rita had just sat on her usual spot when she noticed 'something' was missing, she stood up and looked all over the house but couldn't find it. 'This CAN'T be happening!' She thought, she was starting to panic.

Estelle and Yuri had noticed but said nothing until Yuri decided to ask, even though he knew what she was looking for. "You lost something?"

Rita's back stiffened while searching in a shelf, she turned around, "I-I…Well…" She took a deep breath to calm herself, "It looks like I have lost one of the books I was using on my research…" She crossed her arms.

"Oh…" Estelle pretended to be surprise. "Maybe you drop it outside while you were shopping." Estelle's way to make her leave.

That only increased Rita's panic, "O-Oh, no. I-I really need that book!" What if someone found it? Would she get blackmailed? Rita started to shake, a combination of fear and indignation had bloomed inside her.

Yuri smiled evilly, and defended his title as _asshole#2 _when he said, "Need some help looking for it?"

"Oh, what? No, I don't need your help; you will just get in the way!" Rita spluttered shutting the door of the entrance loudly, behind her.

"You are terrible…" Estelle sighed, Yuri only snorted.

"Hey, why is she investigating me, anyway?" He asked, lazily resting his elbows in the table. "I'm starting to feel like a guinea pig."

Estelle shook her head in disappointment, "It's because she likes you! Even a sheltered princess like me can tell, she has a crush on you!" I mean, Estelle did remember something like that happening in Tales of the Jade Planet, one of her favorite books.

"You are joking, right?" Yuri glared at her skeptically. Estelle sheaved another sigh with resignation.

"I guess, I don't have another option…" She was clearly frustrated, Estelle gestured him to take the booklet out. Yuri did and gave it to her; she ran a few pages and stopped at the one she was looking for.

"Ok, this might be a little disturbing…" She mumbled and showed him the page, there was nothing on the page except for a small lock of raven hair caught in a cord, and the lock had been glued to the page with a piece of orange gel bubble gum.

Yuri was in a loss for words for a brief second… "This can't be m-" Estelle rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a lock of his hair and placed it beside the small lock.

"See? It's yours." Estelle stated. Yuri's throat was dry now, Yuri would have noticed about it if Rita wasn't the difficult person she was. He never though Rita could actually be in love with him because he couldn't picture it on his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with Rita?" An indignant tone on his voice, how did she obtain the piece of lock in the first place? Was she taking advices from Zagi? Yuri took a deep breath and held the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"You want me to talk with her, don't you?" Estelle nodded with a weak smile; she even looked a little bit hurt.

"Fine, but I have the feeling this isn't going to end well…" Yuri grabbed his sheath and hid the booklet inside his tunic again, closing the door behind him he decided to look for Rita; Estelle stared at the door for a moment and sighed again.

* * *

><p>Yuri didn't find Rita anywhere near the shops or the inn, he knew exactly where she was now. Yuri was able to spot Rita sitting below the great tree, her arms wrapped around her knees; she looked pale, really really pale.<p>

A troubled look on her face, her eyes lost in a distant memory. Yuri inhale and exhale deeply before readjusting his poker face.

"Hey Rita, did you found what you where looking for?" he asked casually as he walked in her direction. Rita jumped a little before spotting the swordsman in the distance.

"O-Of course, I wouldn't be here so calmed if I hadn't found it!" She huffed with a 'duh!' tone.

Yuri crouched in front of her, he was too close in her opinion, Yuri frowned and evaluated her expression carefully.

Rita's cheeks were turning red, "W-What?" She growled.

He tilted his head before answering, "You don't look calm to me." His face lean forward forcing Rita to pin her head on the tree, Yuri was looking at her with intense eyes, like trying to read her thought.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Rita's face had matched her outfit's tone now. Yuri leaned away when he realized how close he was; he stood up and sat beside her, crossed legged.

"Just making sure everything is ok…" He finally answered.

"What do you mean?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't there anything you need to tell me?" He asked instead.

"No, why would I need to tell YOU anything?" Rita scolded. "Maybe it's you the one that needs to tell me something, you never talk with me that much." Her last words came out sourly.

"Don't tell me," She continued, "It has to do something with Estelle."

Yuri scratched his head thoughtfully, "Well, kind of…But you are involved in this too." Rita looked at him with curiosity, her eyes slowly trailed off to the lower part of his tunic; she saw the booklet inside, against Yuri's skin.

She gasped for air, she was breathing too fast or not breathing at all, she couldn't tell. Her stomach felt hollow and she started to feel dizzy. She quickly leaned on him to grab the booklet but Yuri caught her by the wrist.

"Give it, give it back to me, it's mine!" She yelled, now using both hands, but Yuri used his other hand and caught her other wrist.

"Whoa, calm down Rita! You seriously don't want to put your hands in there!" Yuri said using all his strength on the girl. Rita didn't give up and leaned more, causing Yuri to fall over one of his sides along with her over him.

"It's mine! Why do you have it?" Rita hissed, they both kept struggling; Rita was able to slip one of her hands off Yuri's grip. She quickly slipped her tiny hand inside his tunic, during the fight the booklet had swayed inside his tunic to the side he had fall with, so Rita was brushing her hand all over his chest looking for it.

"RITA!" He snapped feeling her tiny hand touching his entire chest and stomach. Anyone that had seen them could have sworn Rita was putting her hands somewhere else. Rita was blushing, but she had to find it! Hopefully Yuri wouldn't have seen what she had written.

Yuri pulled out her hand but while he was distracted with that hand Rita used her other hand and slip it inside his tunic again. Rita was finally able to find it and snatched it. She jumped away, she was about to explode with anger.

"Why the hell did YOU had it?" She growled, her hands turned into fists.

"Hey I was about to tell you! But you attacked me." He hissed angrily, feeling violated… just a little. "I was going to give it to you anyways." Rita glared at him in silence.

"Estelle is worried about your friendship and I know now it's because of me…" He said pointing the booklet. Rita twitched and turned around to hide her embarrassment. Yuri only sat again, this time leaning against the great tree, spreading his legs. He sighed not sure what to say now, the truth was he didn't felt anything for anyone, not for Rita and not for Estelle.

Estelle was easier to read, that's why he had noticed her feelings toward him, but he never expected that from Rita as well. What was he suppose to do? He wasn't good at this type of stuff.

"S-So…what do you think?" She spat, her back still facing him.

"Huh?"

She turned around to face him, she was blushing, there was determination in her eyes, and "I said, what do y-you think?" she dropped the booklet, not caring about it anymore.

"I-I…Well." Yuri glanced at the booklet and then back to Rita.

"You what? Just say something!" She yelled losing her patience.

"Look Rita, I think yo-"Rita leaned on him resting her hands on his knees and crushed her lips against his, the back of Yuri's head slammed against the tree. Yuri felt the hit had made him slightly stupider than before or was it the kiss?

Either way, he was in total shock, he didn't even closed his eyes like Rita did, when he thought she was going to lean away she wrapped her arms around his neck instead and he only twitched. He was impressed at how passionately she was kissing him, when did she learned to kiss like that? She is just fifteen for God's sake!

Rita leaned away to get some air, they were both wheezing. "D-Did you…did you like it?" She asked in her distinctive aggressive tone. "Be-be-because I can do it much better!" She growled, still gasping for air, wasn't she supposed to be kind and gentle in this situations? Then again, it was Rita who he was talking about.

"Rita, I was going to say, I think you are only confused, it normal with people your age." Yuri said shaking his head. "I mean you can't possibly be serious about this." Yuri was about to stand up but Rita placed her small hands on his shoulder, she looked like she was about to bite his head off.

Her hands then slipped to his collar and pulled him against her, kissing him again but she broke the kiss quickly this time and stomped away, Yuri looked at her perplexed.

To his surprise she turned and yelled, "I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME YURI LOWELL!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE! PLEASEEEEE COMMENT! Tell me if they are in character, if they are not. If you liked it, if you didn't, if I spelled things correctly, etc. You can PM if you like, just for the LOVE OF GOD SAY SOMETHING!<strong>

**You can even tell me which one did you like the most, my last story or this one.**

**I also want to thank the people that did comment on my other stories (L)**


	2. New Feelings

**Hello thanks to the people that reviewed the first part of this story! I spotted some mistakes in the first chapter I was really pissed with myself like REALLY! Remember that video where there is this guy that got really angry when his WoW account got cancelled? Well you can imagine me shoving my TV's remote control up my ass! XD**

**So here I am making up for my mistakes! There is going to be a third chapter, I guess that's where this is ending, I have a new project on my mind, it has to do with ToA, so Asch's fans out there, wait for me! And this maybe a long story, I tell ya!**

**In other news, I don't own tales of vesperia, I wish I was that awesome. **

* * *

><p>Yuri took a deep breath as he walked the streets of Danhgrest, Repede his canine friend walking right next to him. Both had just return from one of their missions. <em>At least this one was easy, <em>Yuri thought as he headed back to Brave Vesperia's headquarter. Karol had rent a place not so long ago; the place had enough space for the three members of the guild and Repede.

_Friday, finally I'll get some rest. _Yuri, from all members, had have a really stressful week, he had gone to Mantiac to pick some stuff for Karol, then he went to the Shaikos Ruins to look for an ancient artifact for one of their costumers, followed by delivering a present in Aurion and the last mission, delivering a letter for the Hunting Blades.

Though the last mission was a favor since the letter was for Nan and Karol was just too shy (_coward_) to deliver the letter himself. Karol and Judith had agreed Yuri could have the rest of the weekend for himself; he had been working hard for months now and they had started to worry about him.

Karol didn't understand why Yuri had decided to take all those jobs all of a sudden, what he knew was that he just wanted an excuse to avoid visiting Estelle and Rita. That's what Judith had said, talking about cowards…

Yuri thought it was a good excuse to stay away from Rita for a while, he was still hoping she would return to her senses, though he had started to get tired from too much work. He wasn't scare about the young girl, though her feelings... were a different story.

At first he though Rita would never accept her feelings but when she kissed him in Halure and swore she would make him love her, that's when he knew everything had gone completely wrong.

Breaking the young girl's heart was definitely not an option and he knew he would have to confront her some day. That's why he had taken all those missions on his own, well with Repede of course. He was looking for the right words to make Rita understand.

Yuri walked inside the building, it had been difficult at first to get used to it, it felt different from the lower quarter, Karol, Judith and he had their respective rooms in the second floor , they were small but Yuri was used to having a small room, at least they had a bathroom. The kitchen, the dining table, and the strategy room, where they discussed about the guild from time to time, all in the first floor.

Yuri paralyzed as soon as he walked in the strategy room, he knew that he would find the rest of the guild members there but he found more than that.

"Oh Yuri!" Estelle tackled him with a bear hug; her voice was muffled as she pressed her face on his chest.

"Hey…Estelle." Yuri tried to act his usual incautious and calmed self. Karol was behind her, a childish smile plastered on his face. Raven was not so far from him sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded the large table; Raven waved his hand in salute.

"Judith went to Halure." Karol beamed proudly. "After all, there was no way I could have fill the shelves of our new library without Estelle." Yuri's eyes scanned the left wall and part of the front wall that were now covered with shelves and books.

"You guys have been busy while I was gone." Yuri chuckled as he ruffled Estelle's hair.

"Yes, pretty much." Estelle clapped her hands together. "It was too bad you had a lot of work, Judith told us about how stressed you have been." Her eyes met the blue carpet on the floor.

"It's ok; I already finished all I had to do." Yuri grinned.

"That's wonderful! Rita wanted to see you too!" She beamed, Raven chuckled silently from behind. Yuri knew telling Judith what had happen under the sakura tree had been an awful mistake.

"Rita is…here?" His grave, manly voice cracked a little.

"Little Red Ridin' Hood is with Judith, they are talkin' in her room." Raven rested his head on his palm moving his eyebrows a few times. His ears weren't wiggling so it meant he was telling the truth. _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap._

"Welcome home." Judith greeted him as she walked down the stairs with an impish smile.

Yuri stuck out his head from the room to look at her with a murderous glare, not letting the other see his face, "Hey there, Judy." His calmed voice didn't match his glare.

"How is our beloved swordsman today?" She asked cheerfully.

Yuri mouthed the sentences "I hate you" silently before answering her question out loud for everyone to hear it, "Happy to be home..."

Judith snorted, "Very good." She waved her fingers with a grinned and went back to her room_, what the hell is she thinking?_

After that, Yuri had to give up the idea of a wonderful weekend and sit right next to the old man, he didn't want to risk his life and find Rita on the way to his room, yeah he is that scared. _I'm not scared! _Whatever.

Karol and Estelle were too busy ordering the books from the last shelf. Yuri had made sure to feel comfortable prompting his feet over the table and crossing his arms; he would be here for a while, after all. And Raven who seemed to have nothing to do, had fallen asleep on his chair, his head was resting back with his mouth open.

Yuri had started thinking nothing could be worse than this, that's when the old man started snoring really loud, Yuri even thought Baul was nearby because of his whale-like sound. Estelle jolted from the sudden noise. Yuri been Yuri decided to stop it at once; he smashed the heel of his boot over the table.

Raven woke up with a jump, he scanned the room with his half shut eyes, "Did ya said somethin' boy?" He asked looking at Yuri.

"Yes, shut up." Yuri snarled.

"Whoa, someone is a bad mood…" Raven stretched his muscles before jumping to his feet and pumping his chest triumphantly. "Come with me boy!"

Yuri raised a brow, "Where and what makes you think I'll follow?"

Raven rested his arm on his shoulder, almost making him fall back, "We'll have a man ta man conversation!"

"I'll pass." Yuri said darkly after regaining his balance with his current posture.

"Awww come on, it'll be fun!" Raven pulled Yuri's hand forcing him to stand up and follow him to the dining table. Raven sat on one of the stools with a triumphant smile.

"This better be good, old man…" Yuri spat venomously with an unsatisfied glare on his face.

Raven smiled and rested his elbows on the table, "I know it has to do with our little genius mage, tell meh son, what's botherin' you from all of this?"

Yuri's eye brows narrowed, unsure if to tell him would be a good idea, I mean we are talking about Raven here!

Yuri rested his head on his palm with a bored expression, "I guess…it's just…I don't…." he closed his eyes with frustration. Yuri had to accept the kiss didn't felt that bad and that Rita wasn't ugly, in fact he had recently discovered she was somehow…cute.

"Ummm ok… aha I get it." Raven tilted his head evaluating his face for a moment.

"Look son, I think that kiss got ya "confused" too." Raven lifted his hands and gestured quotation marks in the air.

"Hey that not-" But Raven interrupted him.

"If I were ya, I would at least give her a chance and not because I'm a perv." Raven pointed out. "Look son, I will give ya an example. Remember when Alexei got crushed by that giant blastia?"

Yuri frowned, not sure how Alexei had to do with this, "Don't remind me of that day…" Yuri sighed remembering Sodia's oops-my-bad face and the 'Mmm what you say' song playing in the background.

"Now boy, if you had been Alexei what would YA have done?" Raven asked, he was now wearing glasses, a note pad and a pencil in his hand, like a psychologist.

"Umm…run?"

"That's right, now let's imagine Rita is that enormous blastia on top of you and-" Raven extended his hands when he said enormous.

"Get to the point old man!" the long haired man growled.

"What I'm sayin' is that Rita is the big blastia of doom hangin' from above, if you reject her you will end up like Alexei." Raven clarified, "Rita is the big blastia of doom of your life."

Yuri sighed, that was what he didn't want to hear but he had to accept it like a man. At that precise moment Judith came down again, she stopped right in front of the stairs.

"Hey guys, could you come here for a minute?" Judith asked, Karol and Estelle came out from the strategy room with curious looks while Raven and Yuri did the same.

"What is it Judith?" Estelle tilted her head.

"Well Rita is going on a date today," Judith began, that earned her a 'ohhh' chorus, "I want you to please encourage her when she comes out, she has dressed different for this occasion."

"Rita is having a date?" Karol mocked. "Who's is that crazy to have a date with her?"

"Mr. Yuri Lowell, of course." Judith smiled innocently.

"WHAT?" Yuri glared at her in disbelief.

"Yes Yuri, what you heard."

"Hey I'm definitely not-"But he got cut off.

"Yes you are!" Rita glared from the top of the stairs. Yuri's jaw dropped when he realized how good she looked. She was wearing a shoulder less black dress that almost reached her knees and black flat shoes.

But that wasn't what caught Yuri's attention oh no, her black choker necklace with a jingle bell? Or perhaps the pair of cat ears over her head and the long black tail. _Oh, no, oh no no no no no._

Raven and the rest were speechless; it was like their brains weren't working at all. Rita ignored everyone gaze as she started walking down the stairs. Judith felt proud of her job; she had bought the clothes and accessories, oh yeah!

Yuri's I'm-going-to-hell face made Rita smile with success. _BINGO! How's that Mr. Yuri Lowell? _Rita opened her mouth but go interrupted by Karol.

"This is a joke right?" That earned him a good kick in the- "Balls!" Karol cried and fell to the floor in pain.

"Somethin' tells me Karol won't have any kids." Raven observed. Estelle stepped forward ignoring Karol, who was still rolling on the floor.

"Rita, you really look cute in that outfit!" Rita blushed.

"I-I…well…t-thanks."

Estelle tugged Yuri from the sleeve of his tunic, "She does, right? Tell her Yuri, tell her!" Yuri could only manage to make a 'Mhmmm' sound as he looked away trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. He was struggling with his poker face too.

"Anyway let's get going!" Rita commanded as she grabbed Yuri's hand and head for the door.

To her surprise he didn't refuse or complain, he didn't even asked where they were going or stated that he wasn't going to pay, like Yuri would have. He just followed her like a zombie, his forelocks covering his eyes, his mouth forming a straight line. The arm she was holding was limp but the rest of his body was stiff.

Rita sighed, the sky was turning darker, and it was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to end it like this; I promise next chapter will have LOTS OF, LOTS of love. I'm also stuck in one of the chapters of my book so I'm having writers half block and it's not helping!<strong>

***crickets***

**Yuri: That wasn´t funny.**

**HappyStab: Shut up!**

***Ahem***

**Please comment, I will appreciate it.**


	3. Calling to the Night

**As promised, the final chapter of this love story, many things happen in this one! I don't have much to say this time. XD**

**Actually I do, my next story will be posted soon, maybe this week. I still have to do some changes. I want to remind you it will be about ToA and will take place during the whole story, though this story will be kind of different. :P **

**Back to Tales of Vesperia, please enjoy the last chapter of this story. UHHH LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Rita was nervous, even if Yuri weren't acting this strange, she would still be. Judith had encouraged her to do this, Yuri already knew her feelings anyway so the only thing she could do was try. Prove him her feelings worth it that she knew exactly what she was doing. That she wasn't scared of him, that he could break her heart into tiny pieces and that she had enough courage and dignity to say 'whatever' and walk away if that happened.<p>

But the truth was she didn't felt like that in the inside, she knew her whole world would fall apart and smash her in the process. Somehow that remind her of Alexei and how he was smashed by that giant blastia…how convenient.

She kept dragging Yuri through the dark streets of Danhgrest, Yuri hadn't say anything since they left Brave Vesperia's Headquarter. And that wasn't helping Rita at all, it was driving her crazy. Judith said Yuri had a cat ears fetish! She had notice when Rita had to use her waitress uniform when she worked at that one of the pubs, here in Danhgrest.

Judith knowing the swordsman's weakness knew the whole cat outfit would drive him crazy or so she had said. Rita had started thinking Yuri didn't like it and that he was showing how much he didn't care about how she looked.

The truth was Yuri was DYING! Dying slowly in the inside, if there was someone that had willpower, that had to be Yuri Lowell but he was slowly losing the battle. It wasn't just the accessories, how the dress fitted on her slender body, how mouthwatering her bare shoulders and neck looked, it was killing him inside.

At a glance people could say he looked like a really emo guy taking the gloomy atmosphere wherever Rita dragged him. What nobody could see that Yuri was fighting against his demons, against his desires!

Yes, Yuri had start feeling "things" after the first kiss with Rita but it was until now that all his demons had found their way out from the ginnungagap (TOS2 reference hooray!). He wanted to hold her against his chest, kiss her like she had in Halure, he wanted her to meow, whisper naughty things to her ear, or probably to the cat ears...anyway. The sudden desire of all of this had shut down his brain, an emergency system to prevent him from jumping over Rita like a hungry wolf, at least until his brain was done rebooting.

"We are going to the pub to eat something." Rita mumbled nervously, "I-Is that ok?"

Yuri nodded in a robotic way, caused by the many chibi Yuris running around his head, desperately trying to reboot the twenty one years old system that had shut down for the first time.

"A-Are you ok?" She asked, her cheeks started to burn with embarrassment. "You don't seem happy." She said sourly, clearly hurt by his attitude.

Yuri opened his mouth and then closed it again. He opened it again but just like the first time nothing came out and he shut it.

This only made Rita even angrier, she wanted to rip her hair off, she wanted to scream, and "You know what! I'm out of here." She hissed containing the tears. "You should just have said you didn't want to come when I dragged you here, that way you wouldn't have waste time like right now!"

It was the, when Rita started to stomp away, that Yuri came back to reality. He lifted his head, realization sank in his brain deeply with an incredible speed and that was enough to make his brain start working again.

"Rita, wait!" He snapped, running after her.

Rita turned around, her eyes where shiny because the tears wanted to be free. "What?" She growled.

"I…Rita… you look incredible. You really look beautiful," his face showed how guilty he felt for not saying it before.

"Y-You are just s-saying it because I'm crying now." Her tears had start running freely down her face. "I didn't want you to see me like this, I wanted to prove I'm mature enough to be…with you."

"Huh? Who said you have to be "mature" for that?" Yuri asked with a winning smile. Rita looked at him with confusion, wasn't she too young for him?

Her eyes rose to his face with surprise when Yuri leaned to grab her hand and brush off her tears. "I'm sorry Rita, can you forgive me? I'll go wherever you want go." His voice and words were sweet to her ears but she wasn't going to go so easy on him; Yuri leaned to kiss her hand when he noticed her not-so-sure look on her face. "Please?" All resentment disappeared in a flash; Rita had to admit how vulnerable she was around him.

When had the swordsman become a gentleman? Rita didn't know but she couldn't help but smile at him and nodded, her cheeks had turned pink from Yuri's really unexpected action. They both walked side by side, Rita wrapped her thin arms around Yuri's muscular arm. They sauntered happily to the pub.

Once there they ordered what they would have for dinner. Rita kept asking herself what had made Yuri change all of a sudden. It made her remember the time she kissed the young man under the sakura tree; it had been better than she had expected. His lips had felt soft and moistly, it had felt so good to her that she had started sucking his soul through that kiss, a really happy child sucking on a delicious candy. She had found his taste sweet and addictive.

To Yuri it had been most likely the same though his mind had been clouded by denial. But now he wasn't denying his feeling anymore; he had to finally accept that the young mage had shaken his whole world with that first kiss. Though her age did worry him a little, Yuri didn't want to hurt Rita that was for sure. What if his desires got the best of him? He was truly scared of what he could to her. That had forced him to sit a little far from her but not that much so she wouldn't notice.

He decided that it was better not to talk about that subject during dinner; it would probably spoil the wonderful moment they were spending together. They talked about what they had done all the time they had not seen each other. Yuri talked about the many jobs he took, months of intense work going from one place to another. During all that time Yuri had felt his lips burning from that kiss with Rita, and he could still feel that sensation just now, they were asking for more but Yuri knew how to mask his true feelings.

Rita talked about her research, not the one about Yuri though, of course since the swordsman had decided to disappear after that unforgettable day in Halure there had not been anything else to study about him. Rita had "moved on" and had been studying mana. After all she had to find a way to use her magic again, without magic Rita wasn't as deadly as she used to be. All that time that Yuri had been gone she had regretted kissing him and yelling her feelings to the whole world. Rita thought that maybe if she had said "I'll make you like me" instead of "I'll make you love me" things would have gone better.

When they finished eating Yuri paid for the food, Rita had insisted she had brought money for that but Yuri did anyway. It was truth he hadn't plan this date or seen Rita when he came back to Danhgrest but he couldn't let Rita pay for the whole food, he had got a lot of gald from all of those jobs anyway. Yuri grabbed her hand as they both left the pub looking like a real couple. Rita was squeaking like a fangirl in the inside while her cheeks had turned red.

"What do you want to do know?" Yuri asked, his impish smile choking her to death.

"Umm…we could…take a stroll around the city." Rita suggested looking at the floor nervously while playing with her feet. Yuri gulped, it was almost imperceptivity, Rita looked cute, it was too much for him but he did the best he could to keep a good distance for what he was about to do.

Yuri cupped her chin so Rita could look at him in the eye. Rita's body stiffened as Yuri did it slowly and delicately, his hand felt warm against her pale skin.

"Rita…" He mumbled, his eyes looked at her nostalgically.

"Y-Yes?" She choked.

"I'm sorry for running away from you," He began, "I just, I just didn't know how to react, you caught me by surprise… twice." His last word came out with a chuckle.

Rita smiled at him; Yuri was surprised at how genuine her smile was right now. "Actually this would be the third time." She sneered.

Yuri laughed lightly, "True." Yuri offered his arm, "Let's go for a stroll then."

Rita's eyes shined with delight, this was the first time Rita had been truly happy for a night, and she didn't feel the necessity to kick Karol in the nuts or smack Raven's head against a table. All her violent thoughts had slipped away for one single night.

Yuri had noticed and was happy that he could make a difference in the young mage's life. Like she had changed his life too, Yuri knew what love was but had never felt it before, he hadn't been interest on the feeling either, all he wanted from the beginning was to return the Aque Blastia to the Lower Quarter. Instead he ended meeting a short haired Rapunzel stuck in castle, mini Lloyd, a blue haired amazoness that rode a dragon, a dead old man with a double personality and that cute girl who would go Hulk mode from time to time.

They both walked silently for a moment, the streets were almost empty now, the dim sky was brightened with a few stars decorating the sky, and among them was Brave Vesperia. They kept walking; the moon added a romantic atmosphere that night, bathed with an amber color and bigger than any other day. They stopped at one of the bridges of the city; they admired the scenery before them.

"Beautiful…" Yuri mumbled, Rita kept looking at the sky, she hadn't notice Yuri was looking at her when he said it. Yuri was too concentrated on the light of the moon that fell over the young mage's frame.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She replied, not taking her eyes away from the sky.

Yuri snapped out from whatever naughty thought had crossed his mind and followed her gaze with a grin, "Yeah, that's beautiful too." Rita looked at him finally realizing what he had meant which almost makes her faint, instead she only gasped.

Yuri leaned and wrapped his arms around her waist carefully. He was been extra careful, he didn't want to lose control now, most importantly he didn't want do anything that would traumatize the young girl. Rita stared at him with a blank expression; actually she was staring at his chest since she was too short for him.

She finally looked up when Yuri placed his hand over her cheek and brushed his thumb against it. She found a fond expression on Yuri's face, it felt warm, she never had seen that expression on the swordsman's face and she had thought she would never be able to.

"Y-Yuri, I-"She tried.

"I know." He interrupted pulling her closer, "I feel the same way, don't you think those words are too overrated?" He smiled softly at her.

"You…don't love me?" She asked, her voiced cracked a little.

"I do, I just want to show you like you showed me." Yuri lifted her off the ground and pressed her against his chest, Rita glanced at him with shock, and he smirked. Yuri relaxed all his muscles as he stared at her endless green eyes; she was still looking at him with amazement.

Yuri brushed his lips against one of her bare shoulder, his nostrils filled with the sweet scent of her skin. It sent shivers down Rita's spine but she wrapped her arms around his neck while Yuri traced her shoulder with butterfly kisses. Yuri reached her neck and kept kissing all the way up until he found her lips.

They closed their eyes as they tasted each other, Rita's fingers tangled on his hair while Yuri's tongue explored inside her mouth, one of his hands holding the back of her neck while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist, their hearts beating faster against the heat of their bodies.

They explored each other's mouth until they had to take a break to get some air. A wide smile formed in Yuri's lips. He hadn't only kissed her but he had controlled all of his movements successfully.

"That was…" Rita gasped.

"Wonderful." Yuri mused.

Rita pressed her petit body against his chest when she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her chin resting over his shoulder. "Yuri?"

"Yes?" He asked softly, his lips brushing over her ear.

"…Thank you." Yuri couldn't help but smile, after all he was certain that they would both be happy and he could wait a few more years to show Rita how much he wanted to love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW, you loved the ending! Don't deny it! I must admit I squeaked like a fangirl the whole time I made this so be honest guys! BE HONEST! If you guys can comment about it I would be like REALLY happy!<strong>


End file.
